Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by CreepInsane
Summary: Blood relation had always been strong and that's why our favourite brothers will do anything to be united, no matter what happened or who they became to be. After all, Blood had always been thicker than water. Human AU. Rated T for violence, Illegal stuff, and other things in the future. I know, I sucks at summaries...
1. chapter 1

**Hey there! Thank you for spending time reading my story. Now, before you actually start reading the story, I would like you to read the following points:**

 **1) This is my first TMNT story**

 **2) English is not my natal language, therefore, the probability of mistake is pretty high**

 **3) I have limited knowledge of how New York highschool works**... **Or anything in New York work** **s for that matter**...

 **4** **) I don't have a great vocabulary and I'm really bad with description but hopefully you'll get the idea**...

 **5) I don't think I did a great job with the personality of the characters so it could be a little AU, but I did try my best... On second thought, the story is very AU**

 **6) Updates will be slow since I still go to school T.T**

 **7) All shipping are as the show and if there is any mention of OC, I reassure you that they either are only the bad guys** **or are 6 feet underground**

 **8) I L-O-V-E the middles brothers (sorry Mikey and Leo fans, story may be a little centric on them), especially Donnie, but I tried my best in including everyone.**

 **9) I would ask you to take notice of my name, CreepInsane. I'd like to inform anyone still reading this that I'm name this way because I love torturing my favorites (yeah, I'm sadist, so what? I bet I'm not the only one here ;p)**

 **And Finally,**

 **10) Reviewing gives motivation and helps improving. So I'm telling this only once; Do NOT hesitate to tell me what you think, or how else am I suppose to improve? Also, ask for any misunderstanding. Any ideas are welcome and finally, you can just compliment me if you've got nothing to say ' (In short, please review! TwT)**

 **WARNING:** **Mention of violence, drugs and cursing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and be grateful for it or I would have ruin the show years ago**

 **Without further ado, I present you the first chapter of ,what I'm obviously lying about, the greatest story ever!**

 **Readers: Finally!**

Chap 1: (I'm really bad with titles '--)

Sky gazing had always been one of Karai's favorite pass time, and one she shared with her two younger brothers. It just had that calming effect that could make all of the little worries of life fly away.

However, no matter how much she would stare at the sky, even with it's actually magnificent sunrise sight, it was not enough to chase her worries. But that was really no surprise after what had happened tonight. To put it simple, crazy couldn't even _begin_ to describe how the night went.

Karai released a tired sigh, tightening her grip on her knees, and in the process, pulling them closer. She then leaned against the large window frame, seeing her own reflection on the transparent glass.

Light brown eyes stare right back at themself. Having just come out of a warm shower, her usual make up was gone and her black and blond hair usually held backwards was damp and reached just an inch above her shoulders. She was dressed in a white tank top and black baggy pants. She had a few bandage here and there due to the night's events, but nothing serious.

 _"Ow! Owowow!"_

Karai was pulled out of her thoughts by the pain cries of her youngest brother, Donnatello, or Donnie for short.

Taking her eyes of the magnificent multicoloured sky, she glanced over at her adoptive brothers.

Raphael, or Raph as he prefer being called, was seated infront of his younger twin, attending to Don's injuries.

Raph was a very well built but rather short teenager. He had red spiky hair held upwards with the help of a red scarf he ties on his forhead. He had vibrant emerald green eyes and was shirtless, showing of the 5 inch lightning shape scar, crossing his collarbone. Alike to Karai, he had a few bandages here and there and black pants.

Donnie one the other hand was a slevelt and tall teenager. He had mid-neck length, light brown hair and reddish brown eyes that appears a glowing red under dim lights. He was shirtless as well, but unlike his older siblings, his whole chest was covered in bandage just like his upper left arm. He had on light blue pants and the purple scarf he never separates from lay on his lap.

"Stop jerkin' around, would ya?!" Raph gruff voice snapped Karai from her thoughts.

"I wouldn't be if you let me do it myself!" Donnie argued before he let out a soft cry of pain as the anticeptics made contact with his bruised skin

"Fat chance of that happenin'" Raph stated, tilting the younger's head in order to get a better look at the blackened eye.

Karai chuckled lightly at his brothers' antics. They always argue about every single thing, both trying to get their point through each other's heads.

"Raph, I can do it myself." Donnie tried battling the larger hand away, but it stayed firmly in place on his chin

"So?" Raph asked deadpan, earning a roll of eyes from his younger twin.

Having live with those two for almost five years now, Karai knew they could argue for hours. Unless, she does something about it. Smiling to herself, she walked over the two, catching both their attention.

"Don, we both know you're arguing for nothing." Karai started earning a glare from the youngest of the three.

"So just let mommy bear Raphie take care of you" She teased. While Raph's smirk turned into a scowl, Donnie's frowned went upside down.

"Hehe- Ow!" Donnie's chuckle was cut shory by a jolt of pain from his chest. His hand shot up to grasp the painful area and hopefully, the pain would go away, But he was stopped by his twin's hand.

"Ya okay?" Raph asked concerned replacing his previous anger. To hell with it if he looked like a 'mommy bear' as Karai affectionately put it. His younger brother was in pain!

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine" Don responded barely above a whisper, finally making eye contact with Raph. His older twin, however, didn't look convince so he forced out a smile

"Really" Again his voice was barely above a whisper

"Ya don't sound fine ta meh" Raph said crossing his arms and glaring at the younger one

"It's just an after effect, I'll be fine" Donnie insisted.

While Raph and Donnie was arguing, again. Karai's light brown eyes traced to her youngest brother bandaged chest, remember the night

 ***Flashback)**

"That's the place" Karai stated, pointing at an old and abandoned- looking garage in Chinatown.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph asked to no one in particular. Never one to wait around, Raph passed his sister before jumping down from their current roof tops.

"Wait Raph..." Karai started but Raph was already gone.

Sighing, Karai turned to her remaining brother. Her eyes said it all, 'Can't he ever wait?'. Don in response only shrugged his shoulder before following his twin's tracks. Karai sighed again before following her youngest brother on the emergency staircase.

 _The_ _little family of four had just moved in New York City close to a month ago from now_

"Knock twice, then once, then twice again and finally four times" Karai stated, seeing Raph trying to kick open huge heavy metals door.

 _It was their first night of work here._

The door was pushed opened by a huge muscle guy, with raven hair and a dragon tattoo all over his arms. He was wearing the regular Purple Dragon's outfit.

The 3 teenager followed the huge man wordlessly inside. They were leaded inside where Hun, the Purple Dragon Leader, sat on a wooden chair, cross leg and arms. In front of him was a simple table and an empty chair.

 _They_ _had to be careful, this place was new to them and any mistake could lead to dreadful consequences._

Donnatello sat on the opposite chair, with Raph and Karai standing beside him, thier back facing him. The three were careful to cover their eyes with thier hood. It was a simple trick, don't allow your enemy know where you are looking and they'll be less likely to pull on something.

"So, you have what I requested?" Hun asked getting right down to business.

"It depends. Do YA have dah money?" Raph asked but Hun was clueless about who was the one speaking. They all had on metal mask and none had moved.

"Of course! Who do you take me for?" Hun snapped his fingers and some other Purple Dragon member came carrying a suitcase. He handed it to their leader who opened it before sliding it over to the trio teens.

Donnie didn't even glace at the suitcase. He didn't need to, Karai was the one in charged of the money. He was in charged of the illegal product.

 _It's not like they weren't expecting a fight_

Donnie took out 6 bricks of Heroin from the bag strapped over his shoulder and pushed them towards Hun.

"That stuff is good!" The Purple Dragon leader exclaimed after testing the drug. The teen stood up and was about to go, but a blade at each of their neck made them stop.

 _They were trained and_ _ready for battle_

"Why hurry? We have a lot of time to spend together" Hun smirked, taking a small dragger before walking over to them.

"If you value your lifes, you'll return me the money and give us more of the drug" He threatened, pointing the weapon just under Donnatello's jaw. Typical of low life bandits

 _Battle with bandits, thieves, etc..._

"If I were you, I wouldn't do it" Raph grinned and even if it was concealed behind the mask, his siblings knew he was.

The three jumped out of enemies lines the way only a highly trained ninja could do and took off thier weapons; a pair of sai, a bo and a small sword, they got into battle.

 _They had fought them before_

During the battle, Donnatello got slashed acrossed the left arm and judging by the bleeding, it was pretty bad.

They couldn't afford wasting time here anymore. One of them was hurt! They tried making a run for the front doors but other purple dragons was blocking them!

Just as the Purple Dragons and ninjas were about to fight, a huge explosion burst the front door.

 _But never those!_

As the smoke dissipated, they could see strange identical men entering, laser guns in hands as they shoot everywhere.

 _Those_

The intrusion didn't change the minds of the bandits that wanted their money back from the three teenagers who had to battle while getting out of the lasers way too.

 _Weird_

However, the strange men weren't interested in them, but in two other teens that just entered the building.

 _identical_

The taller one and also user of twin katanas, had raven hair and ocean blue eyes. Any other features was hidden behind a mask. He wad dress in a sleeveless black jumpsuit, half opened, revealing a emerald green shirt underneath. He had on a blue headband on his forhead.

The second and shorter one was a user of nun - chucks. He had baby blue eyes and curly blond hair. He was dressed the same as the raven head, only his shirt was a light green and instead of a headband, he had tied an orange piece of clothing on his right arm.

 _humans_

The two teens were fighting the identical men with skills that the trio recognised as ninja skills

 _Were in reality_

Suddenly, the raven ninja sliced the weird man's head off

 _Some kind of robots_

There was no cries of pain, no blood, no nothing. The man was glitching, producing small electrical sparks before falling on the ground not moving.

Donnatello paused to stare at the fallen object. The neck was a blue and magenta colour inside. Donnie swore he could even see a few circuits.

Those peoples were robots!

 _Controled by a brain alien thingy_ _in their stomach!_

The realisation had hit him hard and he couldn't help but be intrigued by the robots.

As he approached the electric object, clearly intending to examine it, he was startled by a pink tentacle shooting out of the robot's stomach.

That was not the end of his surprise when more tentacle followed, ripping the black suit to give way for a brain thing.

Donnie stayed frozen on place as the creature turned towards him. It had a pair of eyes and a mouth!

The brain looking ceature shrieked, snapping Don of his temporary freeze only to yelped, tripped over his own two feet before falling hard on his butt. The brainy creature started rushing towards the light brunette, causing the other to yelp again. As the creature got closer, Don did the first thing that came in his mind.

Taking hold of his bo, he swung it at the creature, causing it to fly and crash on a nearby wall with a squishy sound. Don stood up and watched the brainy alien run away once it landed on the floor, all the while squealing.

"Donnie! Watch out!" Raph warned, running towards him. His green eyes widen as he watched it all happen in slow motion.

Donnie turned in time to see the laser hit him square in the chest. Raph could only watch his brother fall backwards. Raph was at his brother's side in an instant. He had already deal with the attacker. The machine had a sai through his robot skull as gratitude for what it's done.

"Donnie! Donnie, come on! Don't take a nap now!" Raph tried desperately, shaking him.

Karai, had been fighting when she heard hes younger brother's warning, but didn't pay much attention since she knew Raph had it all in control. But when she glanced at the two, she was surprised to see Don laying unmoving with Raph vainly shaking him. However, since her brothers were busy, they were in different to the battle and that could have cost them their lives.

Another robot man was pointing at them to shoot and unfortunately Karai was too far to exterminate the threat before it made any damage. So she did the only thing she could to protect her siblings even if the consequences would be great.

She threw the suit case to block the laser shot, which accomplished it task perfectly. But the shoor had caused the suit case to open and spill it's content everywhere. But Karai had more pressing matters at hand.

"Raph! Grab him and we're out!" Karai yelled over her shoulder while stabing a robot man.

Her brother nodded before charging the unconscious one on his back. They then made a break for it. The Purple Dragons were more busy collecting the money and fighting the robots that it gave them a trouble free escape chance.

 *** End of flashback)**

Karai sighed at the memory. Donnatello had not woken up until 30 minutes ago. To say that the two older siblings had been worried would be an understatement and that would be because of two things.

1- They had no idea how powerful or deadly the laser gun had been since Don had sustained a second degree burn _with_ his armor on.

And 2- Donnatello was weaker than an average person. Any injuries he recieved would be more severe than for an average person. Recovery would obviously take longer too.

Of course, most people would be indifferent to it since they were illegal dealers of drugs and weaponry. But it wasn't like they were doing it voluntarily. ..

To be honest, there father, Oruku Saki, and underground name, The Shredder, was link to every criminal association, form drugs to human experiments, you name it. He is in everything!

In fact, they were quite lucky they were his children as they dealed only with drugs ans weaponry. But that's just because Donnatello, the genius he is, can _make_ the drugs and weapons. Karai will eternally be grateful to be blessed with his two adoptive siblings, or things could have turned really ugly pretty quickly for her.

But none of it matters right now, what matters was the consequences they had to faced for losing the money, go to their morning practice and getting ready for school.

 *** The end)**

 **So?** **How was my story? Good? Bad? Amazing? Or the worst story you have ever read? Please let me know in the reviews and don't forget to favorite and follow... if you like it of course...**

 **To Mikey's and Leo's fan, Great news! Next chapter will be more focus on them. Just be a little... no scratch that, a _lot_ patient. Heh... I've got school stuff to do**

 **PS: I have no idea how much drugs cost but if you to, you can always tell.**

 **PPS: If you didn't understand the description about the guys, please refer to the book cover... when I finish it and put it that is...**


	2. Chap 2

**Arigato Gozaimasu** **to all those who had follow and favorite this story. I still can't believe I got 5 follows and 5 favourite! Does any of you know what this means? It means that my story isn't that crappy XD**

 **Also, check my _Temporary_ book cover to help with the description that I suck at. Thank you**

 **To Raphaelfangirl4real: A big thanks to you for reviewing and I'm so glad you enjoyed my story and that my grammar doesn't actually sucks... I wonder why it's not the same in my essay copybook ;)**

 **I can only hope you all will continue to like the story as it goes on OvO**

 **Without further ado let's just go on with the basic before the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and won't ever own TMNT T.T**

 **WARNING!!!: Metion of** **Murder, violence, curses?... and other stuff** **that I may have forgotten to mentio** **n**

Chap 2:

 ***Memory))** )

Sakura, a young lady in her late twenties, was having quite a tough time driving under the snow. Ah, the pleasure of being new at driving. But despite her difficulty, she still managed to glanced over at the two other occupants of the car.

Her beautiful dark brown eyes landed on the sleeping Michelangelo. The little blonde was leaning aginst the window frame, dreaming the travel away. Leonardo was on the other side, also leaning against the window. But unlike his younger brother, his amber blue eyes was watching the snow falling with great interest.

"So Leo, how was school?" She asked the little raven. Said little boy wordlessly glanced at her before staring back at the glass. Sakura sighed and gave her full attention back to the road

The boys hadn't been exactly chatty today, and that's saying a lot about the blond energy ball. But at the same time, the twins were sick and couldn't go to school. So she brushed it off as the boys being worried about their brothers.

Not a second after the white car was parked, Leo dashed outside and headed straight home. He didn't wait for Mikey nor did he woke the blond and he surely didn't stopped when Sakura yelled his name. But he had a reason that.

As he ran, he noticed a red trail on the white floor. The gut twisting feeling, that had been bugging him all day, had increased 10 times. The door of home was wide opened and the red trailed came from inside. The imagination of the 9 years old boy started working a horror movie scene. Carefully, Leo entered the house.

It was dark, Leo noted. All curtains were pulled and not a single light was on and the room had a strong iron smell. This was making him really uneasy.

Cautiously, he padded further into the room, to the kitchen, where the iron scent was stronger. It was so quite, he could literally hear his pounding heart.

"Leo!" The familiar voice called frantic as she searched for the raven boy. Sakura was panicking, there was blood on the way here. BLOOD!

She had no idea what had happened to her neighbour's, but it only took common sense to know it wasn't anything good.

The sudden noise had startled Leo and he swear his heart skipped a beat. Slowly he turned to see the pink haired women entering the house, looking everywhere in the room before her dark eyes landed on him.

"Let's get out of here!" She said as she hurried to the raven, intending to grabbed his arm and pull him. But Leo had other plans

'I can't leave without my brothers!'

With that in mind, he moved out of the way and dashed towards the kitchen. What he saw froze him on the spot. He heard Sakura called his name but it sounded far away.

His father was sprawled on his back, his amber blue eyes half opened with dilated irises and his hand was loosely grabbing a broken whisky bottle. His face was bruised and he had a bleeding gash on his left shoulder. His black hair was messy and sticky. A knife, soaked in the red liquid, was embedded in his chest and judging by the state of the once white shirt, he had been stabbed repeatedly.

No matter how much Leo wanted, he couldn't tear his gaze from his father as the latter life liquid continued increasing the pool of blood underneath.

 ***End of memory)))**

Leo gasped awake as he shot up from the bed. A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead while he looked around with wide eyes and panting.

"Just a dream" He mumbled to himself after a scan of the dark bedroom and let himself fall back on the soft mattress. He drapped an arm over his eyes once his head hit the pillow.

He hadn't dreamed of that hateful day since he was 12. So why now?

He felt a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes but refuse to acknowledged it. Instead, he bit his lower lip in attempt to prevent the up coming tears.

However, he only acheived the opposite as one by one, the salty liquid fell from his amber eyes.

The memories of this curse day flooded his head as he remembered every single detail. He remembered it as if it was yesterday and he hated it with all his might.

If only they had come sooner or if he had stayed home like his second brother had asked. Then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe then, his father would be still alive, maybe then, Raph and Donnie wouldn't have dissappeared and maybe then, Mikey and him would have escaped those torturous 3 years.

If only... If only he hadn't failed everyone, then none of this would have happened

 ***Time Skip)))**

The sweet smell of fresh pancake filled the kitchen as Mikey expertly flipped the last of their breakfast. He placed the last pancake on a pill before adding a slice of butter on the top, allowing it to melt. The blond teen took a huge sniff of the nice smell and hummed in delight. He turned around to see his older brother walk in

"Good Morning Leo!" He greeted happily as he put the plate on the table infront of his sibling.

"Morning Mikey" The raven greeted back, taking his seat opposite to Mikey. Leo smile as he watched his baby blue eyes brother wolfing down his food.

"Slow down Mikey, the food isn't going anywhere" The older teen chuckled, taking a bit himself. But the other completed ignore his warning.

"Chey Yeo hi ere yu frainin" Mikey asked while eating resulting in Leo not understanding a single word of what he just said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Mikey" He reprimanded lightly. The blond quickly swallowed his food.

"Sorry, but why were you training?" He asked again, referring to Leo tracksuit. Sure they were ninjas and trained early in the morning but they were excused during school days.

"I woke up early and couldn't sleep. So I went to train a bit" The raven said partly lied. But his baby brother didn't need to know he had a nightmare.

"Oh" The respond was positive and accepting the answer, but Mikey's expression was another story.

"Where's father?" Leo asked, changing the subject.

"He went for a walk" He told the raven. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as they eat. Finally, Leo had had enough and broke the quite atmosphere.

"What's wrong Mikey?"

"Nothing, what makes you think that?"

"You're a terrible liar"

"..Leo... I had that dream again"

Leo didn't need details to know what his freckled brother was talking about. His been having that dream for no apparent reason. Before the raven could say anything, the younger continued.

"You think we'll ever find them?" He asked innocently and looked up to his brother with watery eyes. Leo couldn't take it anymore and walked over to his brother. He looked like a kick puppy! Leo hugged Mikey close to his chest and rest his chin on the curly hair. He was already hating himself for his answer.

"I don't know, Mike... I don't know..."

 ***The end)))**

 **Of this chap of course! I'm sorry if I didn't do the characters well (I'm pretty sure what I said made no sense) But this story is kinda AU so...**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of this chap in the reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **Till next time!... And hopefully I won't take too long... ;p**


	3. Chap 3

**Hey guys! CreepInsane is back with another chapter and you probably want to kill me for taking so long, but it really wasn't my fault! I was busy with exams, but now that I'm in holidays, I'll try writing more often... (maybe I should have kept that a secret... '-.-)**

 **To my dear reviewers** **; Lolita Queen (Siberian Blue now), Skye7Diamond , 00-NeVer-GiVe-Up-00; Thank you all for taking the time to review my story and I'm so glad you liked my story that much. Thanks to all of you, awesome people**

 ** _To my dear followers and favourites :_ You guys are really awesome and thank you for following and favouriting. I love them.**

 **Warning: A bad mouth... and that's gor this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: If only I owned them... the whole world will hate me but if only I did... T.T**

 ** _(enjoy)_**

"Is this seat free?"

A feminine voice asked, interrupting Leo from his reading. He paused and glance over at the girl to respond, but was suddenly speechless. He didn't know if it was because the person had already claim the seat as hers before he gave his answer or her catching appearence.

Karai was dressed in a white shirt underneath a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and ripped dark jeans. She had one her usual make up that she was certain wasn't allowed but breaking school rules weren't the worst she ever did in her 16 years old life. In short, she looked like someone you don't want to mess with.

Leonardo could only stare, he had never seen this girl before, and something about her just made him feel funny. When light brown eyes met his blue ones, he snapped his attention back to his book, realisation that he had been staring, hitting him full force. An amused chuckle left Karai's lips at the boy's reaction. He looked so cute, blushing like that!

"So," Karai started, propping her elbow on the table"what's your name?" She asked looking directly at the raven

"I'm Leonardo, you?"

"Karai"

The awkward silence continued for a few minutes before Karai decided to break it

"What are you reading anyway?" She asked, leaning curiously to the think brown book on Leo's lap

"Acient times" He responded simply, and titled the book to allow the multi coloured hair girl to read the title

"I think I read that before" Karai stated as she observed the cover. It really seems familiar...

"Really?" Leo was careful to keep the surprise out of his voice but his face expression was another story. What? How many person dressed like a number one tyrant do you know that would read an acheive of about 500 pages on tradition and culture?

"Yeah" Karai was positive she read that book now

"How did you find it?"

"Interesting at the start and plain boring towards the end"

Leo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone else slightly more authoritative voice.

"Good morning class!" The teacher, a male with light brown hair and hazel eyes, greeted as he entered the class and put his belonging on the teacher's table.

"Sorry I'm late" He apologised quickly before indicating his student which page to turn and starting the lesson. While doing his job, he had put an end to Leo's and Karai's conversation.

 ** _(Line break)_**

 _*Yawn*_

'Can this class get anymore boring?' Raph thought to himself, stifling yet, another yawn. He hadn't had an exactly good night of sleep and this history teacher wasn't helping his case either.

Groaning, the red head rest his chin on his desk, still trying his best to stay awake, when a soft, familiar whistle sound reached his trained ears. Sitting upright again, he glanced at his younger twin that had obviously doze off. The whistle coming from the brunet's gap tooth, as he snored lightly.

'Hopefully, the teacher won't noticed' Raph thought, reluctantly turning his attention back to the lesson. He didn't want to wake Donnie up, since out of the three siblings, the brunet had made it a challenge to become both a diurnal and nocturnal creature. Also, it wasn't like his grade would be affected, Raph was sure the little genius already knew everything the teacher was saying. So what's the point?

Raph rubbed his eyes with his fist, in a vain attempt to get the sleepiness out of his system. But it was no use. Instead, his mind went back to what happened this morning.

 _Flashback_

"Where the hell is the freaking class!" Raphael said irritated that he couldn't find the classroom.

"Calm down Raph," His twin tried "We could ask someone our way?" Donnie's suggestion went ignore by his hot headed brother, who had too much pride to ask his way around.

"No way! I'm not gonna ask my way around like a lost newbie!" Donnatello rolled his eyes at the respond. It only proved his point. However, the truth was that they were new in this school and had no idea where they were going, so they were 'lost newbies' as Raph put it.

"But Ra-ah!" Donnie's speech to convince his brother was cut short by a sudden force colliding with him and sending him to the floor.

"Donnie!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Two voices, the familiar one of his older twin and the new childlike one that Donnie guessed must be from the one who threw him off his feet, said at the same time. He felt a hand grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet.

"I'm soooo sorry, are you hurt?" The childlike voice asked again and Donnie nodded. Confirming that his brother was alright, Raph didn't waste another second to show the little blond how displeased he was.

"Hey! Can't ya watch where yer goin'?!" The redhead said angrily, shoving the poor soul away.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" The blond countered, but Raph wasn't about to leave it at that. No one hurts his brother! Intentionally or not. However, before Raph could add anything, Donnie came in between.

"Relax Raph, it was an accident. I'm alright" He defended the blond teen. Green eyes stared at marron ones before looking away, a scowl forming on his face. Not a pout.

Seizing the opportunity to asked their way, Donnie turned to face the blond who in turn was staring at them with really familiar baby blue eyes. It was as if the twins were some kind of rare microbe being examine by a biologist.

'Why is he staring at me? Can you please stop?! Wait! Is something wrong with my clothes? I don't think so... But why is he staring?! Maybe it's my face!? Maybe if I look somewhere else, he'll stop? Did he stop? Nope, still staring... Argh! Stop starring!' Donnie's train of thoughts was interupted by the blond's voice.

"Have we ever met before? Cause I feel like I did"

Donnie looked at him from head to toe, his brain going a mile an hour.

"Nah, we're new around here" Raph responded, seeing as his twin wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh... Anyway, you guys don't happen to be named Oroku, do you?"

"Umm... Yeah?"

"Wait you are? That's great! My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey for short. I'm charged to show you around!" And with the brief explanation, Mikey was grining like an idiot.

At the mention of his name, both Oroku brothers looked at each other, sharing the same shock expression. It was simply _impossible_!

 _End of Flashback_

To say it was confusing was an understatement. Last time he check, his whole family was in Japan, except his twin. But how many people could there be with the exact same looks of your brother? However, Donnie did say that there was around maybe 6 person who looks like each other around the world. But what are the cahnces they bare the same name? And not a common one at that.

That bell ringing, indicated the end of the torturous class, much to the redhead's joy, and the time to wake up the brunet.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty" Taph said nudging his brother. The latter groaned, fluttering his brownish eyes opened. He sleepily looked around, realising he was sleeping in class and not in his lab.

"You could have woken me, you know" He said sarcastically, assembling his belonging while glaring at the older teenager.

"I just did" Raph said smirking at his younger brother.

"You know what I meant" Donnie shouldered his shorter brother to reached the door first, only he was met with big baby blue eyes staring up at him.

 ** _(The end)_**

 **I know I'm such a jerk, but dont forget to like, follow and review... if you didn't already that is... unless it's a review, then you can totally review again and I guess I should shut up now...**

 **PS: If anyone has an idea, please tell me! I think my imagination is running out of battery.**


	4. Chap 4

**Hey guys! Long time no update! I know it's all my fault, but I was busy doing stuffs...** **Anyway, thank you Acecove for the nice review, it really warms up my heart and thanks to you too Musiclover435 for favouriting and following my story. And of course, thank you to anyone still reading my story, it really means a lot to me. Thank you!** ** _Warning:_ Cursing and violence... bullying... that's it I guess** ** _Disclaimer:_ Nope, nada, uh uh, TMNT ain't mine... TT**

 **Without further bla bla, here's the story;**

 ** _((Line breaks))_**

When the bell rang for lunch time, students seems to gain some kind of super powers as they emptied the classrooms in a flash. However, there are always exceptions, such as Leonardo and Karai, who would rather do things at their own pace.

"You want to eat something?" Leo asked the multi coloured haired girl before closing his locker and facing her.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Was the replied as she too closed her locker. The raven boy nodded before leading the way to the canteen.

So far, Karai had been really lucky. Leo and her shared the same classes since morning. Which dramatically minimised her chances of getting lost on her first day. She was really grateful for the help but death would claimed her before she ever admits it outloud. Good thing he also proposed to make her visite the building.

"What are you taking?" Karai asked a little surprised at the sight of Leo's plate.

"Hum...Pizza?" Leo respond unsurely

"That much?" Karai titled her head towards his plate that contained at least 6 slices of the Italian food.

"Oh," Now it made sense why she was taken aback "I'm just having some for Mikey" Leo breifly explained, reassuring her that he wasn't about to eat all that food.

"Mikey?" Her voice now held confusion and curiosity.

"Yeah, Mikey is my little brother" Leo filled in and before Karai could add anything else, the canteen door were violently pushed opened with someone yelling 'Canteen'.

Everyone is the room paused what they were doing in favour to stare at the new comers.

"Talk about devil" Leo said smiling. He waved his hand to catch the younger boy's attention and signal him to joined their table. The blond nodded, and tugged his redheaded companion before pointing at his older brother's direction. The latter told Mikey something and they both made their way towards them.

"Who is he with?" Leo mumbled to himself, narrowing his blue eyes in focus. That redhead seems oddly familiar... His eyes widened as the redhead came closer and he got a better look at him.

'It- it can't be!' The raven thought to himself as his conclusions on how the teenager, who looks exactly like his disappeared brother, could be said sibling. And since the odd were not in his favour, it was impossible!

"That's my brother, Raphael" Karai's voice was what cut out the raven's constant staring.

"Your brother?" Confusion filled the 16 years old boy. If that guy was her brother, why didn't they look alike? Not even a little. Unless he was-

"Umm,. Long story, short, my father kind of adopted them" Karai briefly explained but before Leo could ask about the 'them'. His little brother jumped in, both literally and figuratively.

"Hi Leo! What's up? Are those for me? Thanks bro, you're the best!" Mikey rambled rapidly, leaving no room for Leo to answer before releasing his older brother from his infamous bone-crushing hug and engulfing the plate in front of him.

"Hi to you too, Mikey" Leo finally responded, watching his younger sibling eat in second, what should have at least taken a good five minutes.

"Where's Donnie?" Karai asked her brother who just threw his thumb over his shoulder. The look Karai was giving made Raph reconsider his answer.

"What? He's right here!" Being a hot tempered, the redhead's answer held slight anger. But checking behind himself, he realised the brunette was not where he thought he was or should be.

"Oh shit!" Raph cursed to no one in particular before going back from where he came from. Karai followed almost instantly, only pausing to tell the two brothers "See you around"

Leo watched the two leave with a sigh. But a nugde from Mikey, caught his attention. He turned to face his blond brother who had an ear splitting grin on his face.

"So?" Leo blinked at him, he didn't like that tone

"So what?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" At the word girlfriend, Leo blushed

"No!" He replied a little too quickly which caused Mikey's grin to grow in size, if that was even possible.

"Suuuuure"

"Shut up!"

 **((If someone could teach me to do linebreak, it'll be really awesome))**

Raph and Karai had split up in hopes of finding their little brother faster. Donnie was known to be an anti social nerd, so the place to search were the library, any empty classroom or the yard. Currently, the redhead was searching the yard where the Oroku siblings had made a meeting point.

Okay, so he was at the back yard, under the big tree with a giant, red X painted on it, but there was no tall, thin brunette anywhere. Panting from his little run, he walked around the tree, verifying that his twin wasn't just behind the tree. Raph keen ears heard a distant laughter. It was faint but he could track it. Focusing on the noise, the older twin was lead to the canteen back. The sight he was witnessing made him saw red.

His little brother was curled up on the ground in a foetal position while a few punks were kicking the daylight out of him.

In an blink of eye, Raph was beside the one he guessed was the leader of the group and gave a hard punch into the guy's face. The force of the blow was enough to send the punk leader flying and judging by the amount of pain his fist was in, Raph was sure it would bruised soon.

If looks could kill, the remaining two would have been a pile of ashes by now. The two idiots hesitate for a moment, thinking retreat. But since they were stupid, theydecided to attack. Defeating those wannabes be a quick job done, but Raph intented to drill through their heads that attacking his younger brother was a bad idea... on that they would regret for the rest of thier lifes.

Donnatello doubted that the three bullies would stop their assault so soon and expected more pain to come. But after several minute with nothing, the brunette risked a peek. His mahogany eyes looked around before discovering the reason why the blows stopped. His brother was there, beating the crap out of the bullies.

With a relief sighed, Donnie attempted to push himself in a standing position stand. Key word; attempted. The moment his muscles contranted, pain engulfed him. He managed to suppressed the urge to scream but a yelp still made its way passed his lips. Not having any other choice, the purple scarf boy forced himself to lean against the wall, the simple task requiring a lot of effort. When hhe reached the desired place, he was panting like he'd run a marathon.

Why did he wanted to play hero when he was already in a bad state? But at the same time, he couldn't just walk away like he'd seen nothing. It was just wrong to ignore a defenceless person getting pushed around for no valid reason and it wasn't like he'd planned on using any violence neither.

In the corner of his eyes, Donnie could see his redhead brother now fighting the leader of the group... No scratch that, he was KILLING the guy!

 ** _"RAPH!"_**

 ** _((Line break ;P))_**

 **Soooo? What did you guys think of this chap? I really hope you all like it. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! (Translation; please follow, favorite and review! I'm begging you!)**


	5. Chap 5

**Hey guys! Guess who's back! Yeah you probably just wanna kill me since it was holidays and I should have updated... but I was lazy so yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone that is still reading the story and of course my new readers! Thank you very much! It means a lots. (I'm listing all the names of my favorites, followers and reviewer again so unless you are in there, you might want to skip it)**

 **Thanks to Acecove, Matt143, MikeyLover2006, Musiclover435, Siberian Blue, Skye7Diamond, SuperStarSykor58, Szary Wilk, Tilicia, Trickstertales, Turtlecrazy174, Chandrakantya, Hope340, Raphaelfangirl4real, and finally CocoKissesTMNT (special thanks to you, I know how to make linebreaks)**

 **Small reminder; I sucks at writing and you will get to know how much when you read this chapter (my fight scene is terrible!) I have basically zero idea how New York Schools works so I'm putting a mixture of my own school and what I see in cartoons... Oh and my accent is... the opposite of excellent! But I'm still trying my best so Yay!**

 **PS: Did any of the purple dragon have actual surnames? Cause I can't find them, so I'm inventing them.**

 ** _Warning:_ contains cursing and violence... that's all? Does Grammar counts?**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ The day TMNT would be mine will be only in my dreams**

 **Anyway, love you guys and here's the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Timothy ran as fast as his legs would allowed. He had to find a teacher to help, ASAP! That light brown hair boy had saved him and now, he was the one in danger. Timothy had all the intention to return the favour.

Turning a corner, he crashed into someone. Both of them were send to the floor. Groaning as he stood back up, Tim gave a hand to the raven he stumbled into and mumbled a soft apology.

"No problem." That voice was familiar. He looked into the amber blue eyes that saved his ass several times over.

"Leo!" He eclaimed, taking the raven by surprise. If he couldn't find a teacher, surely the best member of the student council would help.

"There's a fight not too far from here, you need to stop it. Come on!" Tim explained briefly.

Leo, who had been studying the forming bruises on his face, heard the seriousness in his voice and didn't waste another second to take matter in his hands. Nodding at the older boy, Leo followed the raven but not before instructing Mikey to call a teacher.

The sight he was met with when he arrived was not one he expected and judging from Tim's reaction, him niether.

Donnatello was desperately holding his much stronger brother's arm back, pleading him to stop while the latter repeatedly kicked a curled up, beaten and barely conscious boy, who Leo immediately recognised as Scut...

Even though Scut was a good at nothing that keeps bullying people around with his 'gang'. The raven still think that his now bruised, swollen and bloody face (if it can still be called a face) is a bit extensive.

"Hey stop!" Although Leo had yelled on top of his lungs, it wasn't enough to catch these two's attention. Surely because of the forming crowd's shoutings, the redhead cursing that could put to shame the hardest military and the loud/quite pleads of the brunette. Seeing only one option to stop this madness, Leo entered the inner circle and punched Raph square in the face.

Everyone fell into silence as they stared at the raven except for Raph who has yet to recover from the sudden impact. The punch had disorientated him and send him a few steps back, it was a miracle he did didn't fall, considering his twin was right behind him. Leo had taken the opportunity to check Scut over. He was quite amazed by the number of damages Kara's brother had done. The guy would undoubtedly need a hospital

"What is wrong with you!?" Leo asked from his crouched position, before standing up. Good thing he was taller, that way he looks more intimidating.

"Ain't any of yer business!" Raph snapped, finally getting out of his trance. He fixate the interrupter his best glare to which the latter returned with n equally deadly one.

"You can't just go around beating people half to death!" The raven counteracted. Whatever his brother argued with, Donnie didn't hear a word, his focus solely on the raven. Strange how he too looks like his lost eldest brother. If the luck he had when meeting Miley was still present, then this guy will turn out to be named Leonardo as well.

The loud cheering of the crowd of spectators was what brought the brunette back to the living world. Aw sweet apples, the verbal fight had turned physical in mere instants. Donnie had his twin to thank for that. Doesn't matter, he still had to stop Raph from killing the raven. Even though his muscle was against any type of movement right now, she still pushed himself forward, determined to stop his brother.

'Wait, does he knows... martial arts?' Donnie thoughts as he observed Leo. His fighting stance, the way he is dodging and deflecting Ralph's attacks and the way he was attacking his brother... It was all too familiar. Familiar like he'd been practicing that ancient art for 4 years!

He was about to intervene but someone else took charged of it.

"What is going on here!" A teacher yelled, getting in the middle of the two. He effectively stop the fight, fixing them all a glare after she took a good looked at the surrounding. It was pretty easy to guess what his next words would be.

* * *

Donnie waited nervously outside the principal's office door. His brother had been in there for a while now and the brunette was dying to know what was going on.

"You didn't go to the infirmary?" Mikey's voice broke through his thoughts. He glance at the shorter boy before redirecting his eyes to his shoes, that just happened to be more interesting. Well, at least he had company... even if it'll turn awkward soon.

Taking a moment to process what the blond had asked, Donnie shook his head in response. He was the opposite of a chatty person

"Why?"

'Can't he stay quite?' The brunette thought as he wacked his brain for an answer. Somehow, saying his real reason seems to be a bad idea, but at the same time he was a poor liar.

"I don't really like infirmaries" And it was true. He hated going anywhere medicinal, they always ask a thousands of questions.

"I don't like them neither, but you should really go. That bruise on your face looks like it hurts"

'You have no idea' "I'm fine, really" The tone he used left no room for argument. But it doesn't mean Mikey won't try. His lips parted to say something but was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Michelangelo." Yoshi's voice was stern as he stare disapprovingly at his son "Are you not suppose to be in class?" The guilty expression his youngest son held confirmed his suspicions. With a sigh, Yoshi instructed his son to gather his and his brother's belongings. One of his sons was already in trouble, he didn't need the other to be as well.

Donnie watched the interaction between the two, eyeing the man curiously. The man responded by giving him the same look before entering the office. Soon after, his redhead brother emerged out of the room.

"So?" The brunette asked as Raph scratched the back of his head.

"3 hours of detention the whole week" The redhead finally said. There wasn't much a school could do when the responsible party was unreachable. Also, considering how hurt the boy was, Raph was getting away quite easily.

"I guess I could go to the library in the meantime" His twin nodded at the idea. Both hated to go home, if you could call it home, without one another. If Saki needed them and one was absent, he would beat the crap out of the present one. Karai was an exception, she was Saki's precious daughter... even if sometimes, it was really apparent.

* * *

If someone had told Donnatello a months ago that there was human robot with an alien brain controlling them in it's chest, he would have laughed and said that such thing was absurd and didn't existed. But now, he would believe the person instantly.

He was actually researching about those creatures and surprisingly found quite a lot on the subject. He was so focused on his work at hand, he'd lost track of time. Which was something that happens quite frequently.

A sudden hand rested on the brunette's shoulder gave him a mini heart attack. He jumped before glaring at the emerald eyes of his older brother.

"Raph! I told you to stop sneaking on me!" The redhead raised his hands in surrender. "Ain't my fault. Ya didn't hear me"

"Let's go" Raph continued, giving his brother some time to assemble his research.

On their way home, Donnie explained that the Leo and Mickey they met today could really be their brothers. Why? Because according to their school dossier, Yoshi was their adoptive father and they both originated from Japan. Technically speaking, the odds are favouring the theory of them being brothers. But at the same time, it's not like they could rush to the two boys and say ' Hi, I think you're my brothers'...

Once they were home, Donnie made a B-line directly to their shared bedroom and more importantly, to his desk that resemble a makeshift lab. He was planning on doing some more deeper research about those aliens robots, but his twin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Where ya goin'?" Confused to why he was asked such a question, the brunette title his head towards his laptop as an answer. Raph shook his head and literally send his taller brother to bed.

"I don't think so. Did ya take care of yer injuries?" 'Oh so that's what it's about... I can do that later.' The brunette thought voicing his opinion. Bad choice. His brother growled, ordering him to take out his shirt while he fetched the first aid kit. Donnie had no other choice than to let Raph patched him up... again!

* * *

 **So how was it? Be sure to review and follow and favorite (so I don't think it's as crappy as I'm thinking it is... unless it really is...)**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **Till next time**


	6. Chap 6

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I know, it's all on me. I apologies for taking so long I was really busy with school and other things. I'm so sorry! But let's not waste time blabla-ing here.**

 **Disclaimer:Not mine**

 **Warning: Contains Cursing, child abuse, murder, running away and alcohol drinking**

 ** _-LineBreak-_**

Sakura, the ever kind and helpful neighbour, came to fetch the boys for school. Ever since the death of Mrs. Mukami, Sakura had put it upon herself to aid the family as best as she could. She too knew how hard and challenging it is for a father to raise several kids alone.

She barely had to wait after knocking since Michelangelo literally jumped into her arms, shouting out her name. Even though she was used to those types of welcoming from the youngest member of the family, she still let out a surprised gasped each time.

"Hello Sweetie!" The pinkette greeted, rubbing the blond's head affectionately. She then put down the energetic boy in order to greet his oldest brother.

"Hi honey" She held out her hand towards the raven who shook it half heartedly. Strange, the boys were usually happy to see her. Was something wrong? Now that she think of it, where was the twins? Oh well, she could asked their father about it.

"Good morning, Sakura." Talk about the wolf.

"Good morning, mister Suzuki" Again, she held out her hand.

"Please, no need for formalities. We've known each other for a long time now" He insisted, shaking her hand. The pinkette agreed to the man request and corrected herself. Like that, the two started a small conversation while the boys fetched their school bag.

"Done!" Mikey exclaimed, catching Sakura attention. Her green eyes landed on only two boy; Leonardo and Michelangelo. Two are missing.

"Ishida, may I asked where are the twins?" Concern was present in her voice. The raven smile dropped at the question.

"They aren't coming. They're sick." There was a hint of disgust in his answer. As to why, Sakura didn't have a clue. Ever since she knew the Suzuki family, Mister Ishida had always been repulsed by the twin and even if he did quite a good job hiding it, it was sometimes painfully obvious.

Unsure how to respond, Sakura only nodded and lead the boys to her car. Mikey was waving goodbye to his father while Leo stayed strangely antisocial, which was odd for the mini gentleman. He only glanced momentarily towards his house before getting in the vehicle.

Unknown to the pinkette girl, Leo was actually sharing a look with his brother. The redhead was watching them leave, his fist clenching and green eyes narrowing as the black Nissan went further and further away.

Soft coughs took Raphael's attention away from the window panel to the noise author. Donnie lay on the bed with at least four blanket on top of him, but somehow, he was still shivering. Again, the flu had gotten hold of his twin and his so call father wouldn't lift a finger to help.

The red redhead sighed, rewet the warm piece of cloth and replaced it back on his brother's forehead. Before his mother's death, Raph often wonder why his father seems to hate them so much, but now he knew why. Slumping back into the chair he pulled here earlier, the older twin intent to keep an eye on his sleeping brother, a task proven to be harder than he thought as the next thing he knew, he was in the world of dreams

Donnie woke up to the mother of all headache and the sound of snoring beside him. Titling his head, he saw his brother sleeping with crossed arms through blurry eyes. Despite himself, a small smile made his way on his face. His twin was always by his side, no matter what.

The brunette sat up slowly. Being careful not to wake his brother, Donnie feverishly made his way downstairs, to the kitchen. His throat feels like a desert and he didn't want to wake his brother when it was obvious he needed the rest. Plus, Donnatello was never one to bother anyone with anything.

Halfway through his glass of water, the main door slammed open. The sudden loud noise caused Donnie to drop his drink in surprise. The glass shattered when in made contact with the floor and attracted the attention of the new comer.

"What the hell?" Their father yelled stomping over to the kitchen. Donnatello trembled from fear when his father's furious gaze was on him.

"What are you doing here, worthless pile of shit?" The drunk older male asked, stepping closer to the brunette. When said boy didn't give him an answer, the drunken father suddenly got more angry.

"Oi" he called, Donnie tense but made no other move. The poor boy was terrorized.

"When I talk to you," the older male started, "You fucking answer!" and just like that, the wine bottle in his father's hand was slammed on his face.

Donnie fell to the ground, bitting his lips to prevent any sound from escaping his mouth. He could feel the fragments of glass, from both his shattered water glass and father's wine bottle, piercing his soft skin and drawing blood.

However, to the man's blue eyes, that was not enough. Very few knew about it but he hated the twins more than anything. The main reason being that they weren't even his. And dear Lord did he despite them. Those 2 devil's spawn had not only caused his sweet and lovely wife's so much suffering, but they also had to take her life as well. Everything was their fault. And he intended to let them know it.

Donnatello worked really hard to suppressed his screams and held back his tears as his father beat him. But nonetheless, a few still managed to escape. But what hurt more was his aching heart at his father's hateful words and accusations.

 _"FATHER!!"_

Every movement stopped and all eyes were directed towards the one who shouted.

Raphael stood there as wide with terror but quickly change to anger. He had been sleeping when a loud crashing noise startled him from his dreamless sleep and saw his younger twin missing. Tgen he heard his Dad's loud mouth and immediately put two and two together.

His dad was drunk again and would be angry after them, but never against Mickey or Leo. The redhead grinned his teeth at the though. Sometime he really hate his older and youngest brother. What had they done to deserve that?

"What do you want, waste of space?" Their dad asked glaring at Raph would rival with his own death glare.

"Stop hurting Donnie!" Raph ordered. He had to protect his twin, that's what older brothers do. His response was a crazy laugh.

"You mean that worthless thing here?" His father inquired and kick the brunette in the stomach again, earning a painful moan.

"What you gonna d-" he didn't finished his sentence that he got a strong punch in the jaw. Ishida grunted in pain and narrowed his eyes at his son.

"I said STOP IT!!" Raph pressed on the last to words, emphasising his point. His father gave him a crooked smile.

"It's gonna be like this, then. I see" with that statement, Ishida slapped his son which was fuel to a fight.

Raph maybe still a child but he was strong. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough, even if his father was a drunken mess, he was of no match. And with each blow he missed or he got, he got more and more furious.

The kitchen was pretty much destroyed and most things were scattered on the floor. When Raph was throw yet again, he happened to land next to a deadly utensil... A knife. His green eyes stared for the longest moments at it. Thoughts of how he could free himself and Donnie from this man with it or make him pay or satisfy his anger came rushing through his head the longer he stared at the blade. His green eyes reflected on the blade and his fury was the last drop for him.

Blinded by his rage, he grasped the knife and dashed towards his father. What happened next would leave permanent scars on both twins brothers.

Huddled in his corner save from the fight, Donnatello watched in horror how his older twin rushed towards their father, knife in hand, and started to repeatedly stabbed him while yelling something. It wasn't that Donnie couldn't hear what Raph was saying, it was more like he was too shock to process his words.

When Raph had calm down, it was like whatever had possessed him vanished. He stared down in horror at what he had done, dropping the knife in favour of bringing it to his mouth. Even he couldn't believe what he just did. He looked up to meet his younger twins eyes who looked back with the same amount of shock as him.

No knowing what to do, Raph ran out of the house, slamming the door open and running barefoot on the snow. He heard Donnie called his name, but he didn't look back, even if Donnie rarely speaks.

His thought was on only one thing. He was a **murderer**! First he killed his mother and now his father. Who's next? His brothers, surely.

' **No!** Not if I can help it!' He thought, pushing his legs harder, forcing them to go faster.

A trail of blood was what he left behind...

 ** _-LineBreak-_**

 _"Raph!"_

His younger brother's voice was what snapped him back to reality. He looked up from the old family picture to look at his brothers reddish brown eyes.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asked. In all honesty, the redhead had completely forgotton what he was suppose to do.

He remember entering the room looking for something when he stumbled across this picture. It had brought back memeories... just not the pleasant ones.

He remember that day. The day he killed his father by his own two hands and a knife. And the day _they_ ranaway. Yes, after he ran out of the house like a blind person, Donnie had followed him. Fortunately, his younger brother had a brighter brain than him as he had grabbed their jacket and shoes.

Seeing the lack of response from his older brother, Donnie started to grow worried

"Raph, you okay, big bro?" He inquired, walking beside him.

"Yeah, it's nothing" Raph reassured, putting the picture back in the drawer and standing back up. And while Donnie knew perfectly that it was not nothing, he decided to let it slide.

"Alright, if you say so. But remember, I'm always there for you" And those words meant a lot to Raphael and they werd the same words his brother told him when he ranaway and demanded to know why he followed him.

Without thinking, Raph pulled his twin into a hug. Donnie was surprise but quickly hugged back. They didn't say anything and there was no need to.

 _"Remember Raph, I'll always be there for you. No matter what! You're my twin afterall"_

 ** _-LineBreak_**

 **Alright! I finally updated. Sorry about the line breaks, I'm doing this on my phone.**

 **Anyways, big thanks to all those who read my story, reviewed and favorited! It reallreally means a lot.**

 **I'm deeply sorry for not updating but I had a few stuff going on and that story literally slipped out of my mind but fortunately, i use to write this idea down so no worries. This chap might be a little crappy cause i started it before.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much and till next time**


	7. Chap 7

**Hey guys! Guess who's back early? Well anyways,** **I'm needing a little help. Any volonteers?**

 **PS: SuperStarSykor58 Acecove (Guest), thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. You guys have no idea how happy I was when I read your questions and how much you love my story. Thank you isn't enough to say how grateful I am. And the new follower** **LittleMiss Icequeen**

 **PPS: You guys are the reason why I'm trying to update so soon. Hope you like it**

 **Warning:** **Fighting kraang?**

 **Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

 ** _-LineBreak-_**

It's been a week since they last had a ninja night. In the meantime, Donnie had heal up nicely and did some deep research about the robots with a brain in their chest. Other than some video clips where they see the alien in a blue robot walking in blinding purple gas, he found out that they are called the Kraang and that they kidnapped scientists. Tonight, the three siblings are determind to figure out more on the Kraang and hopefully more on the ninja that showed up.

To Raph's chagrin, that meant recognition mission and therefore, engaging into a fight was strictly forbidden unless absolute necessary.

This lead to their current situation. The Oroku siblings had been parkouring a good part of New York, using the occasion to show off, but to no success.

Stopping at the top of a building, they figured they should probably return back home. And they were about to until Donnie caught something at the corner of his eyes. Quickly turning back around, he stared at the beautiful redhead walking along side her father. Her dreamy blue eyes glanced inattentionaly around and it was a shot to the brunette's heart.

Lost in his love at first sight moment, he unconsciously muttered the words 'She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen'

 _"Excuse me!"_

Her sister's voice was what snapped him out of his trance. Since he was barely paying attention, he hadn't really heard Karai

"Who is the most beautiful girl?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My point still stands," He replied confidently "She is" He pointed over at the redhead. Karai made a 'how could you' face expression while Raph was laughing at her.

Their fun was cut short as a white tainted van suddenly stopped in front of the 2 pedestrians. Out of the vehicles came the wanted Kraang.

Donnie's reddish brown eyes watched with intensity how the girl stare at the mans in fear, cluching to jer father who stood defensively in front of his daughter.

"We have to help them!" Donnie exclaimed and prepared to jump, but Karai hold him back.

"Wait" She ordered "Look" she pointed to the alley where two silhouettes were practically glued to the wall, waiting the right moment to make their move.

 ** _-LineBreak-_**

"Leo, what are we waiting for?!" Mikey impatiently asked his older brother. Why was he taking so long to charge? People was getting kidnapped here!

"Shush, wait Mikey," the raven had a hand on his sword, half oit of it's sheath.

"NOW!!" He suddenly yelled before jumping on the closest Kraang, slashing it into two. The little coward alien squeaked before running away.

Of course, Leo didn't stop here, he rushed over to the next robot slashing and kicking every nindroid on his path, just like Mikey with his kusarigama/nunchucks. Like professional, they skillfully made their way towards the 2 innocents.

All seemed fine until one of the robot hardly punched the blond ninja causing him to fly directly into his brother. From then, everything seemed to turn for the worst.

The Kraang was pointing their gun at the two ninja brothers who were piled up on each other and defenceless. Their weapon glowed purplish as it power up. The two eyes the laser gun with terrified eyes, thinking it was the end.

"Do you, the one called blue ninja, has any what you call last words?" The robot man asked but the raven closing his eyes tightly shut was his answer.

Leo waited to the inevitable blast but it never came, instead he heard a shout, the sound of metal percing metal and a short electric fizzle sound. He opened his eyes just in time to see the robot that once stood over him, fall down with a small blade stabbed in it's head.

 ** _-LineBreak-_**

 **Sorry for this chapter being so short, but i just wanted to update early for once. Anyway enjoy and please if you have any ideas, please let me know!**

 **PS: I almost forgot Acecove and SuperStarSykor58, if i answer what you have asked, it'll be spoilers, so just bare with me okay? ;)**


	8. sowwy

**Hey guys! i know it's been forever since i updated and before you get your hopes high, no this is not an update.** **Anyway, i just post this to say that** **1- no I'm not dead** **2- no I'm not abandoning this story** **3- I will be unable to update until nov** **4- I need help with this** **So yeah, sorry to disappoint and please let me know if you're willing to help me. thanks**


	9. Justwondering

**Hey guys, no this is not an update and I'm sorry for that. However, I'm even more sorry to say that i MIGHT abandoned this story. BUT if there are still readers for this, I WILL continue it. It may be slow but I will continue it.** **So yeah, in short, i just wanna know if people is still reading this. So yeah, just let me know** **See ya!**


	10. Chap 8

**Well well well, what do we have here, 2 continuous supporters for my story? Seems like I have no choice but to continue, right?**

 **Thanks to Acecove and Guest, the story continues! Yay!** **I'm so grateful to you two (especially Acecove being the one who reviewed the same day I posted my last announcement) that I'm basically writing this for you guys. Don't hesitate to propose me some ideas!**

 **Also, I deeply apologies but like I said, update will be slow.** **Sorry '**

 **PS: I'm so glad that the last chapter didn't suck as much as i thought.**

 **PPS: Is someone volonteer to help me with this story?**

 ** _Warning:_ My grammar** **and graphic injuries (I think)**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Same as before (its not gonna change now)**

* * *

 _"Do you, the one called blue ninja, has any what you call last words?" The robot man asked but the raven closing his eyes tightly shut was his answer._ _Leo waited to the inevitable blast but it never came, instead he heard a shout, the sound of metal percing metal and a short electric fizzle sound. He opened his eyes just in time to see the robot that once stood over him, fall down with a small blade stabbed in it's head._

"Need a hand?" The owner of the wakizashi asked as she retracted her weapon from the robots head. The voice was familiar and as he look at his saviour, he couldn't help but remark some of the features that only Karai possessed. Mostly the hair and the eyes. The total view of her face was kind of, masked

"No! I had it all under control" The blue ninja replied, his pride was at stake here!

"Sure you were." Leo felt blood rush to his cheeks and was grateful for his mask hiding it.

Before Leo could say anything, a blast was send their way, rudely interrupting them. They spring into action, Leo taking advantage to look at the new comers.

One was tall and slender, with long (for a guy) brown hair and a purple scarf. The other was muscular, tall (but shorter than himself), with red explosive and a red headband. If the girl was really who Leo thought, then those 2 would obviously be her brothers.

Leo wonder what clan they were from, unlike himself and Mikey, they wore no symbols. They dressed up in some kind of metal armour with a black spandex underneath. It was a wonder how they could be so deathly silent with those metal boots.

The fights continued on with the redhead girl and his father hiding somewhere. The 5 ninjas were like a team with years of practice, no one could guess that they barely just met. They were synchronized, coordinated and even had a good communication. True, they were only words like, 'Watch ou!' or 'Heads up, Blue/Orange/Purple/Red/Black' But it was useful.

The brawl was soon over and the two ginger head got out of their hiding spot. The girl walked over to the two Hamato

"That was awesome guys!" She said then turned to the 3 unknown ninja (to her) "Who are your friends?" She asked, still addressing to the two.

"You know her?" Karai asked the raven, eyes narrowing slightly. Leonardo only nodded his head as Mikey started to explain how they knew each other. Removing have of the exaggerations, basically, the Hamato brothers had recused the two ginger from an alike situation and from then, became friends.

"For some reason, those Kraangs are after me and today, I was being bait" She informed. Donnie, who had been attentively listen to every word spoken, unlike his two siblings, asked a question.

"Bait, for what?" He inquired, "Bait for the Kraang, they said that they had a... "Her eyes suddenly widen and so did for the two others, as realisation hit them in the face

"...weapon to destroy the ninja" Just as she finish

"Red! Watch out!" Leo cried seeing one of the Kraang brain tentacle hitting a button that send a giantic blast at Raph. The raven knew that the warning was useless and bounced on the more built ninja, causing him to be hit instead.

"LEO!!!" His brother cried out, not giving a damn about the fact that they wasn't supposed to use their real names. His brother had just been shot!

Leo bore a huge gash on his chest, blood flowing from the wound at such a fast rate it created a puddle beneath him. The skin surrounding the injury was seriously burnt. The sight was too much for Mikey who felt nauseous.

* * *

 **Sorry, that's all for now. I just wanted to update so as to confirmed that i am continuing the story.** **Sorry for it's shortness and i have a feeling my english was down.** **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. This update was way overdue!**


	11. Chap 9

**Hey there! I'm (finally) back! I'm sorry about the long wait but you see, I'm currently obssessed with something else so yeah, I'm really sorry... '**

 **To Turtlecrazy714: I really thank you for your words. I felt precious while reading it. And I'm so sorry but thing is, I had already post the chap and then noticed your review...**

 ** _Warning:_ Blood? Ma grammar**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ If only... then maybe the show would have continued...T.T**

* * *

 **Chap 9**

"Leo! Leo! Wake up! Leo" Mikey broken sobs resonated across the oddly quite street. Be shook his brother (the only family he had left), praying and hoping the raven would open his blue eyes.

But alas, his wish was not granted.

The blond was aware of someone calling him, trying in vain to get his attention, but everything sound like he was underwater. That is until someone grabbed him and forcefully tore him away from his brother.

The blond screamed and crashed, fighting the grib with all his might. But however was holding him, was definitely way stronger.

He felt himself being turned around and being wrapped in muscular arms, face pressed against an equally muscular chest. Someone was soothing him. It tool a while but the blond finally calmed down, enough to hear and see properly... okay the tears were in the wah but that's off the point.

He look up and made eye contact with his hugger. What he saw made him think he was dreaming... it would be great if it was...

He was staring at impossibly familiar emerald green eyes, one that he would recognise in a million.

Holy pepperoni! That couldn't be his years lost brother... could it?

"I managed to stop the bleeding," Leo's chest was covered with blood stained bandages "But we gotta move him. Now!" Donnie put extra emphasise on the last word and looked expectantly at his twin (Who else would carry the raven?)

"Is he going to be alright?" Mikey asked the brunette as the redhead picked up his brother.

"Honestly, I don't know" Orange face fell "... yet" That single word brought all hopes back into the blond.

"Where do we even bring him?" Raph asked and Mikey stood up. He wiped any leftover tears and turned serious.

"Follow me" He said and almost all of them complied.

Karai stayed where she was, shock written on her face.

That logo on the blond's and raven's back, it was... wasn't it. Did his father know? Should she inform him? But if she does, how will she explain why they were out? No one wants to face the Shredder's wrath. No one.

Conflicted, the girl did the only thing she could think of. Follow them to know their hideout and see fir herself what kind of man Hamato is. It's not that she doesn't trust his father's words but sometimes, their were holes in his story.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I know you probably want to murder me but I just feel like if I don't post this now, it'll be another month before I actually write this. So yeah, sorry...** **Also, just sorry...**


	12. chap 10

**Hey guys! I'm back and so sorry for taking lifetimes to update. But a lot came up (mostly my new obsession for One Piece)**

 ** _VERY IMPORTANT!!!_**

 **Sadly, I have bad news. You all probably saw it coming, but my interest in TMNT had finally ceased almost completely. Therefore, please someone volunteers to take up this story (don't worry, whoever takes this story I will still help and hand over all my ideas) because I might abandoned it. But I honestly don't want to leave a story pending, I hate that so I will continue it until someone volunteers.**

 **However, I'm warning you, this story will be deteriorating in quality and become really trashy if I am to continue it as I will not spend lots of time on it.**

 **Dear readers, it is your choice to volunteer or get a low grade quality fic. Thanks for your attention.**

* * *

 **Warning:** **The medical treatment here is purely my imagination, so in any case DO NOT REAPEAT, never.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Nopes**

* * *

"Master Splinter!" Michelangelo's desperate cries was more than enough to remove Hamato from his meditative trance. The raven man stood up and rushed to join his son who upon seeing him, hugged the older tightly while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Michelangelo, what has happened?" He asked looking directly into his son's blue eyes after removing the boy from himself and grasping his shoulders.

"It's Leo, he was shot!" At that same moment, the elder man noticed the 3 strangers inside of his home. One of them carrying Leonardo onto his back.

"Who are you?" the oldest of all asked, stepping in front of his youngest son while mentally chastising himself for not being more observant.

The tallest among the strangers stepped forward, his arms raised.

"We don't have time to explain but your son" He gestured towards Leonardo " has been shot and if I don't treat him now, he will die!"

"He's telling the truth. Leo's needs help ASAP and he said he could treat him" Mickey added and that was all he needed to be convince. Although, he was still doubtful of how can a mere child help his son.

"Please, follow" Yoshi mention towards the dojo and the three strangers followed. Inside, the redhead gently laid out Leo while te brunette start taking out medical tools from his bag.

"I need clean water, a few towel, antiseptic and bandages" He said while putting on gloves and a pair of odd glasses. (Odd in the way that it looked like a transparent computer screen) Yoshi nodded and went to fetch the needed materials along with Michelangelo.

When they returned, the brunette was already cutting apart Leo's clothes with the help of the redhead. It was painful and disturbing for both parent and brother to watch the burned tissue being pulled from the equally burnt skin before being cut, leaving an even more risky wound.

"I only require Red's help. Please leave and do not disturb" The tone use was soft and gentle but it left no room for debate. It was obviously an order and the 3 remaining left the room.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi, the name should taste bitter in her mouth, but it didn't. Why? Wasn't he the name who took her mother's life? Took everything from his father? Ruin their lives? So why wasn't she repulsed by him? What happened to her envy to kill him? Why couldn't she kill him?

She knew why.

How could she kill the man after what she witnessed? He had comfort his distressed son, instantly got ready to protect and defend them when he sensed danger and right now, was the only thing holding the blond boy together. She couldn't kill the man, not when he had two sons that depends only on him. She wasn't that cruel.

Plus, that picture she saw in the dojo... it didn't connect with what her father told her about the man, nor was his behaviour so far.

Was he lying?

No of course not, why would his father lie to her... why did that sound like she was convincing herself?

"Why do you not join us?" Yoshi's sudden voice startled her. The man was referring to the couch where he was sitting with his son.

"I" She bit her lips "I'd rather not" She responded, observing the man who only smile softly.

"You remind me of someone" He whispered and fortunately for him, Karai was too far to hear him.

"What is your name?" He settled to ask. The girl narrowed her eyes before answering "Black"

"I see, then I thank you, Black, and your brothers for saving my son"

"What are you talking about? He isn't save yet!"

"But you and your brothers have done everything you can, and I am grateful for that"

"... Whatever" She start walking towards the exit "Tell them I'm going ahead" and she was gone.

* * *

 **Sorry for it being short like usual. I'm trying my best! *thumps up*** **Until next time; CI**


End file.
